Snoops in the City
by wwe-chik
Summary: Torrie Wilson is an inexperianced PI. Her first job is to investigate a golden boy...
1. Cousin Ed

**A/N: I know it's been a while and this is as story I got right off the book Snoops in the City...so I hope you enjoy, and please tell if you like it!**

Torrie was glancing down at a newspaper-prepared to find any opening job. She's already applied to the interesting ones but none of them had called for an interview in over four weeks. Then the phone rang. She eagerly picked it up hoping it would be for a job interview.

"Hello?" she answered, trying to sound casual.

"Hello, mamacita," said her cousin Eddie. Eddie was her mom's nephew and also the only one in four brothers who hadn't had a real job. He was a private investigator.

"Hey, Ed…you know I haven't seen you since I moved here six months ago. You really should return my calls,"Torrie clutched the phone between her ear and shoulder. She roamed through the fridge and pulled out a small pint of flavored yogurt.

"Busy, busy, busy,"he responded. She looked around her New York apartment. She found her usual stuff. Then she went up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"How so?"Torrie asked.

"Well it beats being a security guard, trust me,"Eddie sighed.

"Atta boy, Ed. I mean, even as a kid I always told the neighborhood kids you would make a good snoop. Just because you were always hiding in the bushes with binoculars didn't mean you would grow up to be a Peeping Tom."She called her cat, Cali. The small multi-colored cat hopped on Torrie's queen size bed.

"Are you still looking for a job?"Eddie asked.

"I have one, but still looking,"she thought about her job at McMahon Make-Up Industry run by Stephanie McMahon, daughter to one of the richest people in America.

"I have one for you."Torrie thought about it.

"No way am I spying on people...it's wrong, it's butting into people's privacy, it-"

"Is MONEY! This lady is giving us $6000 to investigate...not spy,"Eddie explained.

"I don't know..."Torrie stuttered. "I think I'm going to have to pass on this one Ed." She hung up the phone when there was a hard knock on the door.

"Hello, Ms. Jackson,"Torrie greeted unpleasantly. Ms. Jackson was the manager of the apartments.

"You're three days late on your rent...again. I'm here to pick up the money,"she said sternly.

"There must be some sort of misunderstanding- you're husband told me I had an extra two weeks."

"Well, that's the misunderstanding. That's not allowed. So cough up!"

"George said I had to weeks!"Torrie shut her mouth.

"Did you just call my husband George?"

"I mean Mr. Jackson...sorry. Two weeks I'll have it," Torrie promised. For the last six months she's been here she has failed to pay her rent on time. She has also failed to have sex. There was only one way to get the money. "Eddie, it's me. I'll do it."


	2. HUGE Mistake

A mysterious women was sitting at the furthest table from the entrance at Hard Rock café. She had dark, big, sun glasses on with a black hat and a navy blue suit on. She wore pearls for accessories. The woman looked like the president's wife trying to be unnoticed. You call that unnoticeable? She was tapping her foot against the stem of the table, hiding behind the restaurant's menu.

Then another blond walked through the doors. A gold, spaghetti-strap tank top and white jeans went well with the rest of her features. As she walked through the entrance many eyes gazed at her. Her style was unbelievably beautiful. Her make-up made her green eyes so tempting. Her hair was that of gold silk. Her walk graced the tiles beneath her feet. The attractive woman walked straight to the table at which the other was sitting.

"Are you Torrie Wilson?"the disguised woman whispered. Torrie looked around before she sat down.

"Yes. Who are you?"Torrie asked. "And why are we whispering?" The lady put down the menu.

"I know how you private detectives do it. Keeping everything on a low." This woman had a very good vibe from Torrie. _Yes. A female PI that has style and can kick guys asses._ She was happy when Eddie told her that there would be a female PI, but least did she expect it to be one such as Torrie. She's seen the Charlie's Angels movie. Torrie, to her, was a female version of James Bond.

"Sure..."Torrie said, uncertain of what she was talking about. Luckily, she picked up a copy of _So You Want To Be A PI_. "But what is your name?"

"You don't need to know that. You can call me Mrs. M,"she said. Then she stopped and stared at Torrie's face. "Is that make-up you're wearing McMahon's or Revlon?" Torrie really didn't know what this had to do with anything.

"The eye make-up is Revlon and the lips are McMahon's...why?"

"Just asking. What's the difference?"

"McMahon's mascara is way thinner than Revlon. And the eye shades are way too brown and black. There's no color. But the gloss is 100 glossy and shinny,"Torrie explained.

"Ok. Now that we got that out of the way, this is your suspect." Mrs. M took out a photo from her purse and set it in front of Torrie. "His name is John Felix Anthony Cena." Torrie continued to stare and study the picture. The man had piercing blue eyes, and an unbelievably attractive smile. He was the most handsome man Torrie had set her eyes on. "He's 6'2, about 240 pounds, and he owns a company that does government business." His brownish-gold hair was short and naturally smooth. Why would she want a man like him investigated?

"Now what's the reason he's a suspect?"Torrie asked without thinking.

"That's none of your concern. I need you to find out everything about him,"Mrs. M instructed before getting up and leaving. "And don't call me, I'll call you...Jane."

"My name is Torrie."

"I know. But Jane suits you. Jane Bond, I like that. Can I call you Jane?"Mrs. M turned around and walked before Torrie could say no. Torrie looked back at the picture and folded it. She snugged it in her pocket. John Cena, that's a name that sounds as innocent as he looks.

At the golf course right next to the mayor's house there was a tournament. Mayor John Bradshaw and Senator Orlando Jordan were teamed up to face the team of John Cena and Governor Dave Batista. It was the eighth hole and Bradshaw was already four strokes up than Cena. In the corner of his left eye, he saw a woman dressed in black jeans and a white long-sleeved blouse. She had huge sunglasses and a sunhat. John watched the old western movies and he knew how it went down. Black hat was that you were a bad guy, and white meant that you were a good guy. But tan? That just signified one thing...

It was time for the senator to swing.

"Watch this Cena. This is how a real man plays golf,"he said as he set his ball. He struck so hard and with so much power. His ball went so high as it was headed for the mayor. Senator Jordan began to panic.

"Fore!"John shouted, but Bradshaw obviously couldn't hear. He started running until about halfway when the mysterious women jumped Bradshaw from behind and made him duck. The ball just barely missed them. When the coast was clear for the two to get up they did. John saw that the hat was off and the glasses fell. There struck just about the prettiest sight in all of New York. She started shaking hands with Bradshaw, seeing that he couldn't stop thanking her enough.

"Who tried to kill me?"Bradshaw shot up the hill.

"I'm sorry to report that John Cena did,"Jordan replied innocently. John shot him a shock look.

"You shot that you retarded ass!"

"I always knew that you wanted to get rid of me, Cena,"Bradshaw claimed.

Torrie saw that John was staring right at her. She had to get away. She started running down the hill. That was enough exposure for one day. John ran after her and about midway, Luther Reigns stopped him.

"Let me tell you now Cena. Do anything to hurt the mayor again I'll break your neck,"Reigns said.

"Sorry. It was an accident, really it was. And if you'll excuse me I have got to be somewhere right now,"John explained as he rushed passed Reigns. He made his way to the parking lot and saw the lady driving off in her blue mustang. John stopped chasing the car after a while. "Crap."

Torrie was in a disguised car a block down from John's house, she couldn't have used her own car since he had already seen it. It's been one full week of investigation and nothing yet. She didn't even know what she was looking for. She had on her black glasses and binoculars. Her head was half way down from the window. Finally, John got out of his house, which was a night-blue colored(what seemed like) mansion, wearing a Boston Celtics jersey and loose pair of jeans; his hat was twisted all the way around. He got into his Infinti G35 and drove north. Torrie waited 10 seconds before she headed after him. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Jane? Hello, it's Ms. M. So what have you found out so far?" Torrie was annoyed.

"Why do you call me Jane?"

"We agreed that I could."

"No, you agreed that you could! I'm actually following him right now. So maybe you can call later,"Torrie suggested.

"Oh, really? You're following him right now? How exciting! Ok bye!"Just as she put away her phone, it rang again. It was Eddie.

"Hey, mamacita,"he greeted.

"Hey Ed, how may I assist you?"she said in a rather annoyed tone.

"Nothing, just wanted to see what you were doing."

"I'm actually doing the job you assigned me...so I'll talk to you later, BYE!"

"Wait-" Torrie turned off her phone before anyone else called. She took off her oversized glasses and tried to keep up with John. When he made a right turn he stopped in front a huge white building, almost similar to the Mayor's house. She made sure to stop no closer than 10 feet to his car. Torrie saw that John got out of his car and to her. Torrie tried to hide somewhere in the car but it was too late. John had longed knocked on her window. She slowly rolled down her window.

"Excuse me, miss. But why are you following me?"he asked her. There was a dead expression on Torrie's face.

"Following you? What makes you say that I was _following _you?"

"I saw you four times in the past week. You're not a very good stalker,"he joked.

"Four times? You have not seen me four times!"Torrie exclaimed.

"Yes I did. I saw you once at the golf tournament. Then again at The Rock's Grill, and once across my house. Finally, behind the big building which happens to be my company." Yep, he was right indeed. She needed to read more of _So You Want To Be A PI_. "Anyways, since you're following me-"

"I was and am not following you. It's coincidence..."

"-I might as well give you this invitation that the mayor has sent to everyone. And I suppose he wants you there for another thank you. So here you are." John pulled out a blue invitation and handed it to her.

"Does it look like I'm dressed to go to a party?"she snapped. Her red tank top was not the best way to greet the mayor. And those jeans she was wearing were way to tight. Her bouncy blond hair could've never looked any frizzier.

"Look 'ight to me. See you there. And if you don't know where it is, just keep following me,"he shouted as he walked back to his car.

"For the last time I WAS NOT FOLLOWING YOU!"Torrie said. Now she had to think of something to make up as an excuse. When the two guests had arrived they stopped at the door to look at each other for a moment.

"So seriously. Why were you following me?"John said, trying not to smile.

"I was not following you,"Torrie explained yet again. He just shook his head.

"I know a follower when I see one. Just tell me the truth,"John begged. She hesitated for a moment before coming up with the most unreasonable and lamest excuse.

"The truth...well. The truth is I think you're hot."


	3. Yeah sure

A/C:I knwo this is a rather short chapter, but I PROMISE the next chapter is long! SO R&R!

John arched an eyebrow at her as the door opened. He walked in grabbing her arm, and dragging her with him. "Girls like you don't go haunting people who you think are 'hot', believe me." He smiled at people who greeted him. "So why were you _really_ following me." He stopped dead in his tracks and placed Torrie before him. She thought for a moment..._should I tell him?_

"I-I-I'm telling you the truth!"she said, fighting her way out of his clutch.

"I want the damn truth-"

"Cena! You're late! Who is that that you brought with you-"the Mayor exclaimed before seeing Torrie. "Ah, Miss Wilson, right? How nice of you to join us!" Torrie smiled at Bradshaw. "And might I add you look rather nice today."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know I was coming...Joh-I'm mean _he _just caught me across the street and told me that I should go...hope you don't mind, Mayor,"Torrie explained. _I hope he didn't hear me say his name...but it does sound rather nice, John...John Cena...hm, very nice indeed. _

"Not at all. You saved my life, and you are now part of my 'cabinet',"Bradshaw laughed. "Anything, favor, help, advice, anything at all you can always come to me. Miss Wilson, you don't by any chance have a date for tonight do you?" He extended his arm out for her to hold, but John pushed it away...

"Sorry, Mayor, she's my date. Please do excuse us,"John smiled grabbing a surprised Torrie again. He walked them to the corner where the door extended to the lovely backyard..._Fuck! Is this a backyard or a park? _Torrie watched in amazement as John opened the door. They walked to what seemed like the middle of the 'backyard'-if she'd dare to say so herself, where there was a fountain surrounded by benches and trees and-_is that a pond!_ Yep, definitely a park. Finally when they stopped he turned to look at her. "I didn't catch your name-"

She gave him a sturdy look. "I didn't give it..." John smirked at her.

"But obviously you know mine." Torrie exchanged looks with him as he sat down on the bench directly across the pond.

"So how do you know my name and I don't know yours?" He glanced up at her. Torrie slapped her forehead.

"Psh, duh!"she said like it was obvious, smiling inwardly as she failed to come up with another lame excuse. "Everyone knows you! You're like-"she stopped for a moment thinking that he was going to say something, but he didn't. "-John Cena!" He stared at her dumbly.

"You are pathetic, you know that?"he said. He then slapped his forehead. "Well, duh! You've only been stalking me for about a week!" He started laughing until she stomped her foot.

"Listen here Cena! I WAS NOT STALKING YOU, FOLLOWING YOU, OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT HAS AN FBI THEME TO IT!"

"Ok, good Christ! I was only kidding!"John said, fearing for his life in spite of her. "Can I at least get your name or are you gonna bicker about it?"

"Torrie...Torrie Wilson..."she replied stubbornly.

"Well, you're certainly a cute little one aren't you?"he teased. He gave a small chuckle and turned to go back inside. "Blonde! Are you coming inside or are you gonna stay out here in the damp coldness?" She tossed him a death glare."I was teasing!"

"I'm going to stay out here. It's a nice evening." She walked over to the bench and sat down. She gazed around and even strolled out of boredom. "I can't believe I came to this stupid party in the first place..."She met herself back to the bench she had started from and , what had seemed many hours later, she fell asleep before arms rapped themselves around her body.


End file.
